


Undignified

by ShadowMelly



Series: Love Guilt [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Lord! Erwin, M/M, Masks, Prostitute! Levi, Slightly oppressed and confused Erwin, Some angst, Victorian Fashion, maybe a tiny bit OOC?, mysterious acting Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelly/pseuds/ShadowMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin was the prime example of what a lord should be. Regal, educated, strong, brave...and easily tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undignified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masksarehot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masksarehot/gifts).



> So, I wanted to try out writing something different and this came out xD I hope it didn't turn out too bad since I haven't written a lemon this long EVER x.x
> 
> Also, I dedicate this to masksarehot <3 I hope everyone likes it! Shutting up in 3...2...1

It was a quiet summer night. The warm breeze invaded his room and the candlelight flickered as it danced to it. The crickets chirped blissfully, filling the void of his empty garden with their courting rituals. The words were a blur before his tired gaze yet the quill between his fingers traced graceful and practiced lines into the parchment. He curled the tip in one final move as he signed his name at the bottom before folding it into a perfect fit for the envelope. He put his quill back inside the ink bottle and reached for the sealing wax, pressing his signet ring to it before he did the same to the envelope and effectively have it sealed. He stared at the enveloping wings of his blazon, originally white and blue, now colored in the dark red of the wax. He added the finished letter to the top of the neat pile of others in his desk and stared outside the window. The moon was high in the sky and he decided to call it a night when a yawn escaped him. He got up from the seat of his chair and rubbed the back of his neck, hearing a few joints pop. His hands trailed down towards his vest as he started unbuttoning it. He was halfway done with his white shirt when someone gave two knocks on his door. He frowned, thinking it was rather late but his servants wouldn’t disturb him at this hour without a proper motive.

“What is it?”

The somewhat sleepy voice of his youngest servant, Armin, answered him.

“Uh, sire, a messenger arrived just now.”

A thick blond eyebrow rose.

“Did he tell you who sent him?”

“No, sire, but he insisted on giving his message to you personally.”

He was having his suspicions already on what might that message be but kept his thoughts to himself, like always. He buttoned his shirt and vest back up and, just as a precaution, hid his favorite dagger inside one of his polished black knee high boots. He let his sleeves stay rolled up till his elbows and opened the door to find Armin still standing there. Said boy averted his eyes towards the floor and bowed his head in respect. He closed his bedroom door shut behind him before following Armin through the dark hallway and down the stairs. The light from the candle flickered as the breeze from the open windows caressed their skin. It was truly a beautiful night and maybe if he was younger he would probably be riding his horse across the vast fields of his estate. Alas, responsibilities chained him down and away from such simple pleasures now.

The large doors that led to the manor’s entrance hall were opened by Armin with a slow creak. The candle was laid on top of a small table as the hall was properly lit. A man walked towards them before bowing in an exaggerated manner; his long, curly brown locks inches away from the floor.

“Lord Smith, it is an honor!”

Erwin’s expression remained stoic as he waited for the other to straighten himself back up from his bow. He recognized the type of clothing he was wearing, indicating that this was no simple messenger. Made from the finest materials, his outfit shimmered in golden and burgundy tones. He looked at the man’s face or rather the Victorian mask covering it. He took in the lean, skinny frame and his lip curled almost unnoticeably as he deemed him rather feminine looking. This was the new boy toy of the year, he assumed. And so young too, probably not older than sixteen but, well, that perverted pig wouldn’t let such a thing stop him from getting what he wanted. Erwin could only feel slight pity as the boy’s lips curled in a lewd smirk, corrupted by the promises that would never be.

“State your business.”

He could hear a surprised huff before it melted into a light chuckle. The messenger approached him, his smile still steady on his lips as he produced an intricate looking envelope from the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Straight to the point, I see. I would like that in a man…”

Erwin ignored the not so subtle innuendo in that as he took the envelope from the other’s hands, not even having to inspect the seal on it that he knew too well.

“My lord expects you. Your presence was remarkable last year’s.”

Erwin simply nodded as his blue eyes drifted towards the exit. Figuring he had worn out his welcome, the boy bowed once again and his smile never failed him.

“Well, then, my job here is done. My apologies for interrupting you. Have a good night, Lord Smith.”

And with that, the messenger turned and left. Erwin stayed, watching him mount on his horse before riding away in a gallop. When he was finally out of sight, Erwin shut the heavy door and sighed, looking down at the envelope in his hand. Armin must have went back to bed already when he left to give them some privacy but the candle was still on top of the small table and its flame was steady. He used it to lead him back to his bedroom; his footsteps were soundless against the floor marble. The door clicked shut behind him and he immediately fetched his paperknife, cutting through the seal and opening the envelope. His eyes scanned the intricate handwriting and his interest faded away as his suspicions were proven right.

_Lord Somerset requests the pleasure of Lord Smith’s company to his annual masquerade ball. The use of a mask is obligatory, as always. It will happen tomorrow at seven o’clock. Your presence is anxiously expected._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord S._

He tossed the letter back onto the desk, his fingers once again reaching for his vest. He changed to his nightshirt and rested the candle holder on his bedside table before tucking himself inside the covers of his bed. He lied awake for a few minutes staring at the ceiling.  His eyelids felt heavy but his thoughts were restless. He tried changing sides before he settled for lying on his belly. He leaned over to blow out the candle and his arms automatically wrapped themselves around his pillow so he was cradling it, giving him the sensation that he was holding someone. It wasn’t immediate but sleep finally claimed him.

 

 ~~~~~~

 

His reflection stared back at him as he smoothed his hands down his golden vest. His mouth was strained into a thin line as he admired himself from both sides. It was somewhat bittersweet how such a fine and beautifully crafted outfit was only used once a year for an event he personally despised. The vest was decorated with discreet, tiny roses that blended with the golden color and shimmered in certain angles. He had a simple white shirt underneath, neatly tucked into his white breaches. Next was his favorite, a long tail coat- also white- with golden vine patterns along the sleeves. He had chosen the white and gold colors to stand out from the other people that attended the same event. Lord Somerset would decide which color combination would be and most of the people would go along with it and so their outfits- although elegant- quickly blended in with each other, making them look all the same. The last thing Erwin wanted was to be one of them though. For him, it was purely interest that led him there and a way to somewhat maintain his reputation as a nobleman even if he never indulged in the pleasures this particular event would provide. Thank the gods that it was for just one night.

He put on his long black knee high boots, tucking them inside his breaches too and reached for the cravat tie in his bedside table. It was also golden and made of the softest silk. He tied it expertly around his neck and tucked the end underneath his shirt collar. He fluffed out the lace trim that embroidered his sleeves. His blond hair was already properly styled- brushed back and not a single strand out of place- and he looked down at the last adornment missing: a white and golden mask that covered his face till his nose, leaving only down from his mouth visible. It was humorous how once a year these greedy and pathetic human beings hid behind their elegant and expensive masks as they became the animals they truly were.  

A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts and Armin opened it timidly after he was given consent. Erwin raised an eyebrow at him.

“The carriage is ready, my lord.”

The man simply nodded. He grabbed his mask and decided that he would allow himself a few more moments of reprieve from it before he put it on. He followed Armin down the stairs and nodded a brief farewell at the servants that bowed to him as they attended to their duties. They would not question his outfit and mask for they knew it was best not to. The carriage that awaited him looked comfortable and elegant but it was not excessively decorated. His coachman, Jean, opened the door for him and he got in, the structure wavering a bit under the weight of his bulkiness. He heard the horses neigh before the carriage started moving and Erwin leaned against the window. The trip was quick and he spent it mostly between looking out the window and admiring the view of his lands and glancing down at the mask in his hands.

Night was falling by the time he arrived at Lord Somerset’s summer palace. It was magnificent and even more fascinating in the dark as the numerous torches in the walls lightened it up. He could see various carriages arriving and he could faintly hear the muffled sound of music already. Erwin took a deep breath before he lifted his mask to his face and wrapped the string firmly around his head so it wouldn’t fall off.

“Sire, we have arrived.”

The door was opened for him and he stepped out. He politely thanked his coachman who dared to give him a tiny pitiful smile as if he already figured out why he would attend these parties. It was most likely that he did. It was no concern of his servants though, who only needed to bother themselves with his needs. So he waved him off and headed inside the palace alone. The guards had a relaxed stance on and they recognized him immediately by his attire, stepping back and giving him obvious forced smiles. The enormous doors to the main hall were wide open and Erwin was immediately assaulted with the scent of various expensive perfumes mixed together and a suffocating heat. He could already hear the ladies and men of the court whispering behind their hands or intricate hand fans about the fact that he arrived alone with no beautiful maiden on his arm once again. He tried hard not to sneer at them as they turned to him when he passed them and bowed in apparent respect. He was anxious to be home already. He accepted the glass of wine offered by a busy servant and sipped on the high quality drink. It burned his throat and warmed his belly. With the way it was being devoured, it was no wonder that the guests were starting to become louder and more daring. The ladies giggled in a less sophisticated manner and their bosoms seemed to almost burst inside the voluptuous and complex dresses. He too was target of interested gazes and flirtatious smiles though he was rather amused at the way they still tried to appear coy and virginal while drinking glass after glass and hunger in their eyes.

But enough of that. He still had the obligation of greeting the host of the ball. He searched the crowd for the tall but fat man but what caught his attention was the sound of his boisterous laugh coming from the far end of the hall. Erwin headed in that direction, arching an eyebrow at the sight before him. Lord Somerset looked the same as last year, maybe even fatter. What had definitely changed was the piece of meat he always meticulously picked to sit on his lap just for such an occasion. Erwin’ eyes traveled the stranger’s outfit, which too escaped the monotony of this year’s golden and burgundy combination, in a beautiful mix of black and silver. His face was hidden behind a matching mask, of the same kind of his, and he was kissing down Somerset’s neck with a trained expertise, as if he knew exactly which spots to kiss and which spots to bite. It was also quite apparent that this was not the kind Somerset usually favored- it being soft looking young boys- in fact, it was quite obvious he was a man. Though his frame was lean and elegantly curved, he could see the outlines of muscles underneath those clothes. He deemed this the best moment to interrupt then as he cleared his throat loud enough.

The man on Somerset’s lap stopped immediately and his eyes turned lazily towards him. Erwin’s breath stuttered as he stared back into the stormy gaze before his attention was inevitably drawn to the loud fat host who had motioned for the other to get out of his lap and was now making his way towards him.

“Ah, Lord Smith! Such a pleasure it is to see you once again!”

They bowed to each other in fake respect.

“Likewise.”

It was then that Lord Somerset’s lips spread into a large, dirty looking grin and Erwin resisted the urge to curl his lip.

“I hope you enjoy yourself. I presume there is no need to tell you that my servants are at your disposal for _anything_.”

Erwin forced out a smile to appear as perverted as the pig in front of him but his treacherous eyes were shifting towards Somerset’s new toy. The man was waiting patiently beside the large chair the lord had been seated on previously. His mouth, being visible, was set into a pouting frown and he could faintly see the outline of deeply furrowed brows. It seemed that even though he looked passionate in his administrations earlier, he wanted to be in this event as much as Erwin did. He could feel his interest spike and he tuned off Lord Somerset’s blabbering of recent conquests to examine the fine specimen. Compared to himself this man was relatively tiny but he still had an air around him that said he was not to be trifled with.  Alas, his now blatant staring was interrupted by the persistent nagging of Somerset’s voice in his ear as well as having that stormy gaze directed towards him once again. Erwin could swear that his lips had curved in somewhat mockery.

“An unlikely beauty, isn’t he?”

Erwin blinked, turning to face Somerset who chuckled knowingly.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been staring these past minutes.”

Erwin’s smile was slightly genuine this time as he stole another glance at the black haired man.

“I guess I was just surprised. He doesn’t seem to fit your tastes.”

Somerset laughed loudly at that and some guests glanced at them in curiosity. The fat lord shuffled closer to him as if they were conspiring.

“To tell you the truth…I didn’t think I would enjoy him either. Nevertheless, here he is. Why do you think that is?”

Erwin’s lips thinned tightly. He already had an idea of exactly what had made Somerset change his mind and it was making him nauseous. Still, a part of him was slightly curious about this mysterious newcomer. Erwin admitted that he was dangerously attractive but could not fathom why exactly he was in such an exclusive party. He certainly hadn’t fallen for Somerset’s ‘charms’ that was for sure.

“He makes good deals. In fact, I was quite surprised with the modest sum, given the brothel he comes from.”

Erwin’s eyebrows shot up. Well, that explained everything. The constant seductive allure and unwavering confidence seemed meticulously practiced, something only a high quality prostitute would know. Even so, male prostitutes were extremely looked down upon. Somerset was risking a lot just by soliciting him. Was he really worth that much?

“Ah, I know what you must be thinking. And I say that you will only understand until you try it out for yourself. With the way you’ve been looking at him, I’m sure this harmless little secret will stay safe between the both of us.”

He tried hard not to scoff. Bastard. He certainly wasn’t _that_ interested. Prostitutes weren’t his thing. Yes, this particular one had a seemingly gorgeous physique and he was man enough to admire it but he also knew he had more dignity than all this noble scum combined.

His brooding was interrupted by a lively young woman that latched herself to a smirking Somerset. She batted her long eyelashes at him and was tugging him in a silent request to dance.

“If you will excuse me, Lord Smith, but my company has been requested. It was truly a pleasure to reacquaint with you once again.”

Erwin nodded and watched Somerset be practically dragged away. It was most likely that he wouldn’t see him again tonight. He allowed himself to sigh in relief that that conversation was over.

“You’re quite the actor, your lordship.”

His blue eyes widened slightly as a smooth velvety voice reached his ears. He slowly turned and saw the black haired man in front of him with a small smirk on his lips. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, recalling how he had addressed him.

“Pardon?”

The other snorted. He was fingering the silver cravat that hung over his collar.

“Of all the nobles that came here to greet our _gracious_ host, you have certainly the most genuine fake smile I had ever seen.”

Erwin’s lips twitched unwillingly in amusement. Well, this was refreshing. It has been a while since anyone challenged his credibility.

“How amusing. Is the whore going to give me a lecture in honesty?”

That mocking smirk was immediately gone to take place to a snarl though Erwin doubted he had really offended him. He probably heard such things all the time.

“You wound me, my lord. We prefer the term escort.”

Erwin let out a chuckle and sipped on the almost empty glass of wine in his hand. The alcohol went down faster when entertained it seems. He could feel the other’s sharp grey eyes observing him, scrutinizing him meticulously. It seemed he was being figured out.

“If I may, I have a question.”

Erwin nodded his consent absentmindedly as his eyes roamed the other’s covered face. He found himself wondering what kind of features laid beneath.

“You are not a born aristocrat, are you? A blue blood, as they call themselves.”

Erwin finished his drink and requested another right after to a passing servant. He was not certain if he wanted to touch such a topic with a prostitute of all people. He admitted though that the other’s perception was exceptionally keen. The servant came back with his drink and he took a large gulp.

“Careful there, you should take your time in savoring it.”

Erwin had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that that sentence had a somewhat underlying meaning to it. The other was swirling his own drink before taking a small sip, stormy gaze set on him. The question stumbled from Erwin’s lips before he could stop himself.

“What is your name?”

His smirk returned to his lips and Erwin couldn’t help but feel like he was losing some kind of game.

“It’s Levi. And you haven’t answered my question.”

Levi. It suited him perfectly in its foreign strangeness. Erwin took a smaller sip of his wine this time, not missing the slight curious tilt of Levi’s head.

“You are correct. My family wasn’t noble.”

He thought that would be end of it but he could feel Levi’s intense grey eyes seeing right through him as if expecting more. He was tempted on ending their conversation right then and there but then again, he still had to stay here for at least one more hour and he did not feel like mingling with the other mindless bootlickers. And what would be the harm anyway? His back-story was no secret as it didn’t survive against court gossip. Still, he didn’t feel comfortable talking about it in the middle of the hall. His eyes searched the place for a more secluded corner and found it in the dark space near the deep red curtains that adorned the large windows. He licked his lips, not missing how Levi was still staring at him in expectation.

“If we’re going to talk about this, how about we move ourselves to a more private place?”

Levi’s smirk widened a bit. He drank the last of his wine before giving his glass to a servant. He approached him carefully and Erwin had the urge to step back when thin arms wound themselves around his right one. Instead, he remained still. His arm was tingling in the most pleasant way and he didn’t know what to make of that. He should feel repulsed that a man such as Levi had dared to touch him but the increasing pace of his heartbeat was telling him otherwise. Dare he say it, he felt excited. He looked down and could have sworn Levi’s eyelashes- which now he could observe in more detail- fluttered flirtatiously.

“Lead the way then.”

And so he did. Erwin cut around the crowd that was already stinking of alcohol and sweat, too intoxicated to notice on who exactly was hanging on Lord Smith’s arm. It was the first time Erwin felt grateful for their disgusting habits, for once. When they reached the secluded spot, Levi released him wordlessly and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Erwin cleared his throat and tugged at the cravat around his neck, loosening it a bit. One of the many things he detested about these parties was the heat that would accumulate. He too leaned against the opposing wall in front of Levi and allowed himself to relax a bit. This was actually kind of nice. He stirred his wine and gazed upon the soft ripples that the movements of his hand were causing as he began.

“I came from a family of rich merchants. Though we lacked nothing, we did not possess titles and for that, we were deemed common folk.”

He heard Levi hum knowingly. It was possible that he had already figured out where this was going.

“I was twenty years old when my parents decided to marry me off to some Lord’s daughter. It was a fair trade. We would refill their vaults and they would give us their titles.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, shifting uncomfortably.

“If I may…where is my lord’s lady then? Since you came here alone I presumed…”

Erwin smiled bitterly as he finished his third glass of wine. His body was heating up and he reached up to loosen his cravat tie a little bit more.

“Ah, yes…after ten years of faithfulness and ultimate devotion my lady ran off with her lover and I haven’t heard of her since.”

He was expecting the same pitiful glance he always received after what happened but he was pleasantly surprised, albeit a bit apprehensive, when Levi’s stare was blank of any emotion. It almost seemed like he was bored, as if he had heard this same story countless other times. He tried not to let it show, but the shame he still felt whenever he reminisced his failed marriage made him suddenly feel awkward and he wanted nothing more than to banish Levi from his sight along with this hellish excuse of a party. He looked away, frowning and wishing he had one more glass of wine in his hand. He was about to reach for one when a servant passed by but a slender hand stopped him and he raised an eyebrow at Levi, who smirked.

“I feel obligated to stop my lord from drinking for the wrong reasons.”

Though his tone was neutral, Erwin could detect apprehension there and hints of warning. He slowly lowered his hand and shook his head at the confused servant who bowed and walked away. His cheeks heated up, for once finding himself speechless. Levi was closing in on him and the same slender hand dared to touch his chest. Erwin knew now that he was being undeniably seduced.

“Why are you really here, my lord?”

It was the first time someone asked him that or he himself thought about it for that matter. Every year he told himself that it was all for the sake of good appearances but ever since he came back from the war he also felt like his entire existence was all for naught. The things he witnessed made him see the luxury he had been accustomed to all his life as disgusting and needless. Yet this party was the perfect definition of it. He stared deeply into Levi’s eyes and sighed in surrender.

When Levi tugged at his hand, nodding towards the large stairs that led to the guest rooms, he let himself go. In that moment, nothing mattered anymore. Not who they were and where they were. And especially, it did not matter how Erwin’s heart thundered against his ribcage as the weight of his decision sank down on him.

 

 ~~~~~~

 

Levi groaned as his back was slammed against the now closed door. Hot lips trailed down his neck and his fingers automatically reached up to firmly grip blond hair. Erwin’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to his body, desperate for more. His skin, his scent, everything about Levi was addicting. He was finding himself agreeing with Somerset but quickly dismissed any thoughts of that repulsive bastard. The last thing he wanted to recognize was how quickly he was becoming like the rest of them, how easily he had succumbed to something hours ago he was criticizing them for. He wanted to believe that this was different, that he was not at fault but he didn’t protest when Levi pushed at his chest, leading him towards the bed until the back of his knees hit it and he fell down on it. His breath hitched still not quite believing how his breaches suddenly felt too tight when Levi’s deceptively delicate looking hands started trailing down his own body. His black and silver coat fell softly on the floor before he started to unbutton his vest, biting his lip teasingly. Erwin sat up and shrugged out of his coat, hurriedly taking off his vest and cravat. He found himself feeling nervous when Levi’s shirt fell graciously off his shoulders. His pale skin shimmered in the soft glow of candlelight and the muscles he had guessed earlier rippled with sensual movements as Levi reached for his pants. One hand tugged them down along with his own knee high boots while the other caressed his pale rosy lips before he started sucking on three fingers. Erwin still sat on the bed, enjoying the undeniable show Levi was giving him. He was slightly ashamed to admit that he had never felt so aroused in all those years of marriage than now in this one sinful night with such an entrancing man.

Levi’s pants were soon joining the rest of his attire on the floor, leaving him in nothing but his mask. Erwin raised an eyebrow at that but was quickly distracted when Levi climbed on top of him, forcing him to lie back down. The buttons of his shirt were undone one by one, slowly revealing his broad and finely muscled chest. He saw Levi’s eyes sparkle mischievously as his gaze practically devoured him and he leaned down. Erwin bit down hard on his lower lip, feeling helpless when Levi licked up a straight hot line from his navel to his solar plexus before humming, tasting the salty taste of his light sweat. Erwin sat back up once again and his hand impulsively pressed against the small of Levi’s back when he felt him slide down dangerously close to his rapidly swelling crotch. He slid his arms out of his sleeves and tossed the shirt on the floor.

He frowned as Levi’s attention seemed to remain on the crumpled clothes lying on the floor and while Erwin was still unsure on how to proceed with all of this, he was also feeling mildly annoyed that the other’s attention had strayed from his shirtless self. He dared to glance down and saw Levi was already sporting a sizeable erection. He could also feel the tiny movement of his hips against his and he could tell it was totally unconscious. He held Levi’s chin in a gentle grip and turned him so that he could look into his grey eyes. They were glazed over as soon as they noticed him and Levi’s focus was immediately on him once again. Those strong hands trailed down and up the muscles of his torso, pausing and lingering on his pectorals and shoulders and Erwin relaxed, falling limp underneath Levi’s touch. He had never imagined this kind of foreplay- or even any foreplay really- could rile him up this much. To this point, sex for Erwin had been something bland; an obligation to his wife. But after that fateful day she came crying into his arms spewing mentions of a barren womb between afflicted hiccups, sex had been nothing but a faraway memory. The remote desire he had managed to feel for her disappeared in an instant and his time was quickly consumed by his duties and, later on, the war.

He felt a light touch in his right arm and turned to find Levi’s fingers tracing carefully the scarred skin there. It had been the result of a nasty slash from his enemy and his own carelessness and a constant reminder of how lucky he was that the wound had been treated in time for him to keep his arm. Erwin didn’t care much about it though, he had been risking his life out there after all but Levi seemed to think otherwise as he continued to trace the thin skin there with apparent wonder. Erwin’s lips twitched, wanting to question him on his actions but decided against it right after Levi leant down and placed a reverent kiss on his scar. Erwin’s thick eyebrows shot up not expecting for Levi to do such a thing but he was surprised even more when he started nuzzling against it; his smoldering grey gaze pierced Erwin’s last defenses. Something about that gesture made Erwin slightly uncomfortable. It felt too intimate.

Erwin cleared his throat and Levi stilled as if realizing what he was doing. He got off his lap and Erwin wondered if he had ruined the mood somehow but his doubts quickly perished after catching a glance of Levi’s arousal once more. He gulped as the other started unbuttoning his breeches and leaned in, deeply inhaling his scent before pulling them down. Levi smirked as Erwin’s obvious erection was freed from its confines and stood proudly in front of him. Pale fingers reached out and started stroking in a well paced rhythm and it wasn’t long before Erwin’s eyes fluttered shut, breathy low moans spilling from his mouth and hips thrusting, seeking for more of that friction. He could feel Levi’s gaze on his face and his eyes cracked open just in time for him see a mouth descending on his cock. He hissed and his hand reached instinctively for Levi’s hair who faintly grunted as his grip was probably too harsh. Levi started sucking up and down, taking in more and more of him until he eventually reached the base of his cock. Erwin watched in morbid fascination Levi’s face contorting around his length, trying to accommodate his small mouth into an unnatural stretch and his grey eyes were tearing slightly from the strain. His hand was moving between his legs and Erwin found it painfully erotic to see that Levi was enjoying this as much as he was starting to. He brushed the other’s soft obsidian hair and dared to reach down to touch Levi’s mask. He wanted to see the features of this man before he came undone; wanted to stare at corruption in the face.

His hand was slapped away and Levi looked up at him with a warning evident in his eyes.

_The masks will stay on._

His length was released with a soft, wet pop and Levi spoke for the first time since they entered the room.

“How would you like me, my lord?”

Levi’s voice came out gruff but still smooth; heavy with arousal. Erwin had to blink several times before the haze Levi’s mouth had induced in him faded away. He was surprised by how commanding his own tone sounded when he responded, nodding towards the bed.

“On your hands and knees.”

Levi rolled his eyes, probably having heard that many times but still complied, standing up and crawling onto the bed. He raised his hips wantonly and Erwin didn’t have to be told twice, kicking away his boots and taking off his breeches entirely. He placed himself behind Levi and took in the sight of his equally attractive back. It was tense with anticipation, the fine muscles down his shoulders flexed as Levi leaned down on his elbows in order to raise his hips even higher. Erwin’s eyes were inevitably drawn to the taut, round bottom grinding impatiently on him and he gave a shuddering breath as he grinded back. His hands trailed down the others back before giving a hesitant squeeze on one plump butt cheek. He smiled when he heard Levi moan heatedly in return before he decided to stop teasing him. His own arousal already felt too heavy and he feared he would burst if he did not relieve himself soon.

He nudged at the other’s opening and closed his eyes, asking himself once again if he truly wanted to do this. His decision was made for him though as Levi made a frustrated sound and gripped the base of his cock before thrusting back and effectively penetrating himself. Erwin’s eyes shot open and a deep groan escaped his mouth as his cock was squeezed tight in a heavenly embrace. Levi was cursing between clenched teeth and squirming as he tried to adjust to Erwin’s girth. It was clear he was in pain but his hips were still persistently thrusting against Erwin’s, encouraging him to move. Erwin’s hands gripped him firmly and stilled his hips before he pulled out slowly, Levi hissing and then moaning when the other thrust back in. Erwin repeated that three more times before Levi was melting beneath him, seemingly more relaxed but trembling.

“F-fuck me.” Levi said, burying his face against the mattress.

Erwin leaned down and bit down on the other’s neck, finding Levi’s scent and taste delicious. It spurred him on into speeding up his thrusts and the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin resounded in the room. Levi’s body was pushed forward every time Erwin thrust in and his pale hands were soon scrambling to hold on to the sheets. Erwin was grazing his prostate and Levi was finding it difficult for his moans to not be embarrassingly higher pitched.

“O-oh, shit…y-yes, just like that!”

Erwin groaned into Levi’s neck, raising himself up before he started slamming into the other, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He had never imagined that sex could feel this good. It was like he was experiencing his first time all over again and, in a sense, he really was. He felt his own release nearing but he wanted it to last just a while longer. Levi was coming undone beneath him, one hand still grasping the sheets while another had snaked down between his legs and was desperately stroking his arousal. Erwin pulled out and Levi let out a weak sound of protest before yelping in surprise when he was effortlessly turned over so that he was now facing Erwin. The lord raised an eyebrow as Levi’s cheeks turned scarlet the moment their eyes met before slamming back inside him. Levi’s back arched beautifully and covered his mouth to muffle the loud moan he let out but Erwin was having none of that and pined his hands to the mattress. He resumed thrusting wildly, the headboard of the bed slammed against the wall and he almost feared the bed would break with the way it squeaked and groaned.

“Hngh… AH! Oh, my G-…! Fuck!” Levi was practically screaming now, wrenching his hands away from Erwin’s loosened grip and wrapping his arms around his strong shoulders. His blunt fingernails raked down Erwin’s back, surely leaving marks. Erwin was sure that they were being loud enough to be heard downstairs but he found himself not caring at all as his focus was solely on the gorgeous man being ravished underneath him. He leaned down and licked around Levi’s earlobe, biting down. Levi tightened the grip his legs had around his waist in return and Erwin grunted breathlessly.

“Erwin.”

“H-huh?” Levi inquired, not capable of formulating full sentences anymore.

“M-my name…”

He could see the gears turning inside Levi’s head. He gave a shaky nod and Erwin’s hips lost their speedy rhythm as they now buckled uncontrollably. Levi threw his head back and his whole body suddenly broke out into violent spasms before going completely still. Erwin watched elated and feared for his own sanity as Levi came shouting his name to the heavens. His own release was quick to follow, a bit more dignified but not any less passionate. He released inside Levi and kept thrusting until he softened. They panted heavily and Erwin looked down at Levi who was shuddering and still moaning, hips riding out the aftermath of his orgasm. He raised his fingers and traced the other’s lips, finding them wet and bitten. He knew he should leave now before he did something he knew he would regret even more than just plain fucking. Those rosy lips looked delicious…kissable.

_Dangerous, indeed._

 

_~~~~_

 

The following night, Erwin stood in front of his fireplace, staring at the flames consuming the thick logs in its sensual dance. He was back on his normal attire, having been pleased to finally be relieved of the festive outfit once again. None of his servants had questioned the abnormal hour he came back home this year but he knew they wanted to. The mask he held in his hand felt a thousand times heavier now. Without hesitating, he threw it in the fire and watched as the sin it represented wilted into ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I didn't feel very satisfied about this one, maybe I could have done better. But then again it's weird because when I read my own fics they never seem as exciting as others, though I'm trying. Feedback is appreciated, so don't be shy!  
> And goddamnit I wasn't even planning on making Erwin angsty this time and it just...happened. I'm sorry Erwin, I like to hurt you :C
> 
> Also check out the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di7NMssrqsE) that inspired me to write this if you want.


End file.
